The Crawling King
| Languages = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | Stats = | StatsRef = | Level = | Abilities = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Torog, , otherwise known as He Who Tunnels Beneath the World, '''is an evil god of torturers, slavers, and jailers. His worshippers are those who take others' freedom and creatures living in the darkness below. It is said that pathways under the world are the result of his tears of pain and anger, and his realm is a network of deadly caves and manacles. He was defeated during the Calamity by the the Dawnfather and the Everlight. '''Description Appearance is largely depicted as a swollen, malformed worm slithering through the darkness below with a hairless human head at the helm, three arms carving through a lightless rock. Personality As the patron god of slavers and jailers, the Crawling King offers guidance to those who rob others of freedom. The Crawling King is a jealous god, and he will seek to destroy any rivals that try to challenge the Crawling King's rule over the domains of torture and imprisonment. Since being sealed away by the Prime Deities, the Crawling King has never truly healed from the wounds he suffered. Every attempt to leave his prison is a torturous attempt on his permanently broken body. As the god of torturers, he takes inspiration from each failed attempt as new ways to inflict pain on mortals. Biography Background Little is known about the Crawling King before he first emerged from the endless tunnels and caverns of the Underdark beneath Exandria. Some say that he carved the Underdark himself with his tears of pain and anger. While investigating a long abandoned arcane laboratory for The Gentleman, the Mighty Nein discovered a journal written by Siff Duthar, which gave the group their first mention of the Crawling King. Jester scries on a person connected to the opening of rifts to the Abyss, and sees a human writing in a book titled, "The King That Crawls." Fjord and Caleb recall that this is similar to "the Crawling King," a secondary title of one of the Betrayer Gods, Torog. They recall that he is the patron of torturers, jailers, and those who want to rob others of freedom. They recall that there aren't many sketched representations of him, as it's sometimes considered a taboo to make full representations of him, but they recall descriptions of his appearance. Caduceus communes with the Wildmother and asks whether the King That Crawls is a threat to the people of Rosohna, to which she replies, "The King That Crawls is far beyond any of us. He is of no threat to the people of this city." Obann explained to the Mighty Nein that the King's Cage was a temple to the Crawling King: built around a primal fane of corrupting power. But the temple was actually a trap: unbeknownst to the Crawling King, the temple had been secretly constructed by the Allhammer and the Moonweaver. When the Crawling King was defeated by the holy light of the Dawnfather and the Everlight, the "King's Cage" (as the temple came to be known) was instrumental in imprisoning the Betrayer God. With the Crawling King bound to the fane, he was banished and sealed away at the fane's source of power: the Far Realm. After the Divergence, the still-corrupted King's Cage fell under the control of the Crawling King's zealots... including the undying Champion of the Crawling King, known only as "The Laughing Hand". The followers of the Moonweaver fought the forces of the Crawling King on the very steps of the King's Cage. Upon realizing that the Laughing Hand could never truly be slain, the Moonweaver's celestials martyred themselves to seal away the temple. It was their hope that the King's Cage and the zealots within would remain forgotten, and thus could never be unsealed and unleashed on the world. That hope was squandered when the Mighty Nein unwittingly helped to unseal the Laughing Hand for Obann, who broke the final seal and freed the imprisoned Champion. When a member of their party unexpectedly turned on them and sided with the forces of the Crawling King, the Mighty Nein was forced to retreat. They managed to escape with their lives, but now the Chosen of the Crawling King was released back onto the surface world... Commandments of the Crawling King }} Known Worshippers * The Laughing Hand Trivia * Common superstition holds that if a mortal speaks the name "Torog", the Crawling King himself will burrow up from below and drag the hapless mortal to an eternity of imprisonment and torture in the Underdark. References Art: Category:Betrayer Gods